thearcanagamefandomcom-20200213-history
Lucio
Count Lucio the man who is Fine as HELL used to rule Vesuvia with his wife, Nadia, and not Mc unfortunately until he was murdered three years before the start of the game. Allegedly, he was burned alive in his bed by Julian Devorak on the night of the masquerade – a citywide birthday celebration he threw himself. Now he haunts the palace, but he is not out for revenge. Appearance When he was alive, Lucio was a fair-skinned man with blond hair and silver eyes. During the plague, the sclera of his eyes turned red and bloodshot, due to the illness. His eyebrows were very arched, oddly shaped and naturally darker than his hair. He was typically seen wearing a white fitted suit with no shirt underneath, as well as a cape topped with fur. On top of this, he accessorized with a red and golden sash decorated with many military medals. He had an enchanted, golden prosthetic in place of his left arm, with removable gold armor plating. The arm had veins of light between the pieces and joints, which are white in official artwork but red during the plague. Currently, Lucio appears as a one-armed anthropomorphic phantom goat. He has silky white fur and tall, twisting horns. He also has hands with long, knobby fingers and black claws, rather than hooves. His left arm ends just below the shoulder, capped by a thick scar. This appearance closely resembles his depiction in the Feast painting, although in the painting he has both arms and is clothed. Personality Lucio is frequently described as High-Class Trash by the Devs. He is vain, volatile, selfish, and denies things he disagrees with. His actions range from throwing an artist in the dungeons over artistic disagreements (the artist refused to paint breasts on a bird lady), to setting people on fire for insulting him. It has also been strongly implied that he ripped people’s hearts out, and used magic for racketeering. However, he was never abusive in any of his relationships. He exaggerates his suffering, loudly and dramatically, to wring sympathy out of anyone unfortunate enough to hear him. He also loves animals, and has a fondness for magic despite his lack of skill in it. History Lucio was born to the name Montag, Monty being the nickname his family called him, as a self-proclaimed 'prince' of their warlike tribe in the cold lands of the south. Their clan was called the 'Scourge of the South', identified in tapestries by voracious beetles, something he didn't like in his youth initially. On the eve of his 18th birthday, Lucio snuck out of their clan's settlement in search of more power, mostly so he could dispose of his parents and take control of the clan. He sought out a serpent of destruction, Vlagnagog, to gain the power to kill his parents. The serpent was one their clan revered, and they frequently gave tribute to the wyrm. However, after performing a sort of summoning ritual, he is not met with Vlagnagog. Instead, he is met by a wyrm who won't give their name, but does provide the insight that they are the worm of pestilence. While it won't give him the ultimate end of his parents, he makes a deal with the worm: In exchange for the ability to sicken and weaken his parents, he would bring the worm of pestilence his parents' hearts. However, there was an additional cost in the deal. As long as Lucio did not provide the hearts to the worm, he would not be free of the worm. After his deal is sealed, he falls unconscious. He awakens the next morning in the forest alone, now equipped with what he needs. As he goes to return home, he's found by his mother shortly after leaving the clearing he awoke in. After quickly deflecting his mother's wariness and covering his tracks poorly, his mother believing him to be obviously lying, and welcoming his father to their sudden family gathering, he draws them both into an embrace. The worm's sickness works with ease on his father, who succumbs to it within a day. As his father is bedbound, Lucio challenges him to a fight to the death, which he wins. He takes his father's heart and presumably gives it to the worm. However, unlike his father, his mother survives day upon day, always keeping an eye on him. An undetermined amount of days pass, and Lucio finally questions his mother's decision to not stay in bed. She claims her sickness to be nothing but 'a summer cold' when compared to the nine months she spent pregnant with her son. When confronted with his lack of maturity, lack of ability to survive, and his pathetic claims to not wishing their family harm despite killing his father, he has no words against his mother. She swiftly kicks him to the ground, and pins him there with her spear. Instead of killing her son though, she 'spoils him one more time' by giving him a head start in running before she would come to kill him. From there, Lucio flees on foot, and doesn't look back. As he runs, he's only stopped once by something prickling the back of his neck. Upon a frantic search of himself, he finds a red beetle. Upon squeezing it, it bursts like a bubble into a fine red powder that covers him. He swipes at his clothes before continuing to run. Some time after this, he turns to mercenary work, during which he lost his left arm. It was amputated by Julian to prevent death from blood loss. It is presumably during this time that he assumes the name Lucio for the first time, shedding his birthname. He eventually earned rulership of Vesuvia, named its latest Count. His rise to power left him with many enemies. However, those close to him claim that the citizens loved him. It is revealed that he received his magical prosthetic after becoming count, commissioning Aisha and Salim, Asra's parents, an exorbitant sum to create it. He proposed to Nadia while being very drunk. For some reason, she accepted. Their wedding was described as “Vegas Shotgun”. He has lead multiple military conquests. During one, when he and his men stopped in Karnassos to take food, the mayor complained. Lucio killed him and looted the corpse, finding the Crystal orb. When the town gave a formal complaint, Lucio nonchalantly insisted that the man was a demon and they should be grateful he freed them from him. Lucio and other Vesuvians visited the village of Nopal. They demanded a third of the town’s crop of cacti, in return for ‘protection’, which the villagers refused. That night, a giant red beetle attacked the village. Lucio offered to fight it for two thirds of their crop. However, he stopped once it turned into a million smaller bugs which then burrowed into the ground. When the Red Plague broke out in Vesuvia, Lucio contracted it. His own illness is what prompted him to sponsor the search for the cure. The glowing veins in his arm prosthetic changed from white to red during this time. The crystal orb never worked for Lucio. During the Red Plague, Asra managed to use it, but the magic popped and fizzled when Lucio touched it. In Asra's route, the Magician says that Lucio tried to become one with the Devil arcana. Night of the Masquerade By midnight, Lucio had left the party. When his rooms went up in flames some time later, the courtiers were outside the door, shrieking that someone “won’t get away with this”, among other things. It is revealed in Julian's route that the person accused of the crime, Julian (Doctor Devorak), is proven innocent by Muriel in "Lost and Found" of Book IX: The Hermit. It is also revealed later in Julian's route, in Book XIII: Death, that Julian had intended to kill the count to stop the plague, but Lucio's rooms had already been in flames when he arrived. It is also revealed in Nadia's route, during "The Hunt" of Book XII: The Hanged Man, that Lucio was not, in fact, murdered the night of the Masquerade. Interestingly, it is Lucio himself who reveals this. Interactions In "The Emperor (Night)" chapter you can find what seems to be his old room covered in a sea of ash at your feet and a hazy blanket covering everything else. In the room you're accompanied by a haunting voice who tells you to look at a painting of Lucio left on the wall. You seem entranced by it as the voice speaks before snapping out of it and leaving the room to find the missing card. Nadia's Route In the Chariot, Nadia asks you to take her to Lucio's old rooms to see the ghost for herself. Lucio’s taste for dramatics flares up. It is revealed that he has been harassing her, before you arrived at the palace. Asra's Route In the Chariot, you and Asra see Lucio's ghost walking through a field. His spirit is dragging a red miasma down from the palace with him. He talks to both you and Asra at once, trying to get sympathy from Asra and proving he already knows you. Relationships Nadia While they were legally married, this was more of a business partnership than anything romantic. Nadia comes from a culture where the institution of marriage does not really exist, and before his death Lucio was involved in a physical affair with Valerius. He also would not be jealous of Nadia and a lover of hers, but would be upset he was not invited to join. It is difficult to say how well they got along. While Nadia bothered to fake solidarity during his illness (pretending to go on a cleanse with him), she went out of her way to lose a gift from him she considered gaudy. She does not share his taste in fashion or décor. Tired of his plague induced whining, she joined in on Asra and Julian's fantasies about life without him, but laughed off the notion. Julian Julian was a trusted friend of the palace before his arrest. Lucio apparently hit on him frequently. Julian, however, was wary of the Count's mood swings and penchant for killing those who angered him. The two have met at some point long before the plague, as Julian was the one to amputate Lucio's arm in order to save his life. Lucio still seems to be upset about this, and maintains that it was unnecessary. Asra Asra has shown nothing but distaste for Lucio, for both his crude jokes and his self-pitying ways. Their past together is unclear, although both Julian and Muriel have expressed concern for Asra’s safety around Lucio. Asra, however, does not consider Lucio a threat to himself. Lucio’s penchant for setting people on fire is particularly upsetting to Asra, as Lucio is responsible for setting up the crematorium on the Lazaret, resulting in the cremation of the apprentice after they contracted the plague. Valerius A high ranking member of Lucio’s court. The two were involved in a physical affair, despite Valerius’ better judgement. Morga Lucio's mother and leader of the clan infamously known as the 'Scourge of the South'. In the first of Lucio's tales, 'Dawn of the Grub', he expresses great fear of her, stammering and sweating whenever she is near. Lucio makes a plan to kill her after she tells him he won't be gaining power on his eighteenth birthday. He makes her contract an illness to weaken her but she doesn't fall to it. After she seems to suspect his murderous intentions (having witnessed Lucio killing his father), Morga threatens to kill her son but lets him have a chance to run away before she would murder him. Trivia *Lucio's favourite ice cream flavour is red velvet and his favourite fruits are pomegranates. *According to the developers he is a rowdy, spicy, angry boy. *His favourite season is Summer. *He is prone to sunburn. *He loves animals and owns an impressive menagerie of exotic pets. *His favourite pets are the borzoi-based dogs named Mercedes and Melchior and his crested cockatoo Camio. *He speaks two languages. *He has an overdone musical theater voice but he is tone deaf. *Lucio's typing style includes many emoticons ending every sentance unironically with a crying-laughingemoji Gallery Lucio 4.jpg Lucio sprite.png Lucio sprite transparent.png Young count lucio full body.png SpriteAtlasTexture-lucio fursona-2048x1024-fmt47 2.png SpriteAtlasTexture-lucio fursona-2048x1024-fmt47 1.png Stickers chibi transparent Lucio.png Lucio sprite bundle.png Lucio expressions.png Header lucio.png Young Lucio Mercenary.jpg Lucio transparent.png Lucio Golden arm.png Lucio 2.png Lucio 3.png Lucio red fur outfit sketch.png Ill lucio sketch.png Asra Nadia Julian Portia Muriel Lucio concept art.jpg Characters Asra Nadia Julian Portia Muriel Lucio.png Stickers Asra Julian Nadia Portia Muriel Lucio chibi.jpg Lucio 5.png Lucio_memory_2.png Lucio 's goat fursona.png 15 the Devil.png Category:Characters Category:Needs expansion